Endings
by moonlitnotes
Summary: Lex had gotten everything in the end… Clark/Lex implied, Lexana


**Title: **Endings  
**Author: **moonlitnotes (formerly winterwinds)  
**Fandom: **Smallville  
**Pairing: **Clark/Lex implied, Lexana  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Word count: **1,033  
**Spoilers etc.: **Promise  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone. If I did you know Smallville would be a better watch.  
**Summary: **Lex had gotten everything in the end…  
**Author Note: **Oh **roxymissrose** what would I do without you? Thank you so much for beating this for me, though I know I was being a pain up the butt heh.

Endings

She had told him it would end like this.

Much like the clairvoyant he'd always secretly suspected she was, Chloe had tried to warn him that this relationship would end in misery and heartache.

It was why, he thought dejectedly, staring at the closed church doors, that this outcome, as predictable as it appeared to be, shouldn't have been as devastating at it was.

Unfortunately for Clark, the day Chloe had come to him foretelling his inevitable suffering and heartbreak, the organ in question had been unwilling to accept it, even though his mind had already been trying to silently advise against the actions he'd already taken.

Part of him knew that the majority of his willing blindness had been caused by his confusion over the situation. Even now he could still feel the trail ends of the distress that had forced him to pick up the phone and call his best friend. He hadn't understood the reason for their first kiss or first time together. Everything had just seemed to spontaneously combust. One minute they had been fighting over Lana, secrets and mutual lies and the next, well, they'd been tearing at each other's clothes, their mouths locked in a fierce battle for dominance.

Hours later, still mystified and disturbed about everything that had happened, Clark had called Chloe.

Waiting silently in the 'Fortress of Solitude' for her arrival he had debated on how much to tell her. He'd worried she'd look at him differently, perhaps even abandon him for what others would have probably rightfully considered a betrayal of friendship. Then he'd disputed whether or not it was prudent to tell her that Lex had said he wanted to see him again. After the fiftieth time of trying to convince himself that that little piece of information was pertinent, he'd finally convinced himself he was rationalising too much and that nothing but full disclosure would keep their friendship working

The moment he'd heard her footsteps on the first loft step, his heart had raced. He'd wanted to run then, find some place in the Antarctic where she'd never track him down and stay there for the rest of his life. In that moment anything had seemed easier than sharing what he and Lex had been up to that afternoon.

Staring out into the darkening Kansas sky, he'd tried to explain everything to her, knowing he was failing miserably. How could you explain sleeping with a man you'd spent the better part of the last couple of years hating? It wasn't something he understood himself; Lex had spent the last couple of months using his relationship with Lana to torture him, going as far as to hurt his friends just to see him suffer.

Even Clark, as dumb and as tactless as he could be sometimes, realised that there had to be more to him falling into bed with Lex than a couple of well placed words and a few heated glances. He just didn't know how to explain that to Chloe.

Sitting silently in the darkening loft, her light blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail, she had waited for him to finish; her face progressively paling as he relayed everything that had transpired between Lex and him that morning. When he had eventually finished she had sat quietly, her only movement to brush the stray wisps of untied hair blowing in the autumn breeze.

Clark had worried then, until finally she inched closer to him. Sighing softly into the evening air she told him that she'd always suspected that Lex and he would fall into bed one day, but that she knew it wouldn't last.  
Not because Lex was noticeably darker than before, or because Clark seemed to have a need to blame Lex for everything that went wrong in Smallville. But because too much had passed between them for either of them to simply move past and into a relationship.

Staring into those concerned light blue eyes, the weight of her words weighing on him heavily, Clark had wanted to hate her. More than that, he had wanted Lex's pledge of forever to be real. He wanted to prove to both Chloe and himself that he and Lex could get past everything that had happened in the past and go the distance.

But sitting with her in the cool autumn air, her warm hand in his own he knew that she was right. It was why he never gave Lex his secrets, it was why he never commented when Lex asked to keep their relationship a secret until things were more secure and it was why he never told Oliver or his mother about what was going on.

Standing amongst the falling leaves, his tuxedo weighing heavy on him, Clark sighed. He knew that trying to delude himself now was futile. They were never meant for a happy ending, their relationship was never meant to go the distance because like Chloe had said, too much had passed between them. If Lex's words from earlier inside the church hadn't assured him of that fact, then the image before him definitely would have.

They looked happy. No, more than that, they looked content.

Fighting back the tears threatening to fall, Clark watched heartbroken as the happy couple made their way towards the freshly polished Bentley, their faces flushed in pleasure as the crowd bestowed their attention on them.

Moving farther back as another sob tried to choke its way past his throat, Clark paused, his gaze fixing on his one time lover.

Halting before joining his wife inside the car Lex turned to him, his eyes sparkling victoriously as a smirk tugged at his lips. With once last glance and a look of triumph the older man turned away from him, disappearing inside of the car.

Ignoring the first tear that finally rolled down his ice-cold cheek, Clark turned away. Chloe had been right--everything had ended in heartache and Lex had managed to get everything in the end. Clark in his bed and Lana as his wife.

Moving away far enough not to be seen, Clark shifted into super speed, knowing he had to leave Kansas forever.

The End


End file.
